Blaze of Azure
by SomethingLacking
Summary: She looked over her body as if it was alien to her; she wasn't even sure if it was herself looking back at her. She moved a hand up to touch her face and sure enough the stranger looking back at her copied. She looked in to the frightened azure eyes that stared back at her. What had happened to make this girl feel so scared? (Fem-Naruto, F.T.M [Female to Male] Naruto)
1. Dansu

**(A/N) Whoa… Sorry for taking such a long time to come back to this story. My beta kind of run off on me and I got a little dishearten, but now I'm ready to get back in the swing of things. I'm currently RE-WRITING this entire story. There are going to be a lot of changes. I mean a lot. So I hope you have fun re-reading and please review, I love feedback on if you guys like where this story is going. I'm writing as much for you as I am for me.**

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of the mirror was a very, naked, self-cautious girl. She looked over her body as if it was alien to her; she wasn't even sure if it was herself looking back at her. She moved a hand up to touch her face and sure enough the stranger looking back at her copied. She looked in to the frightened blue eyes that stared back at her. What had happened to make this girl feel so scared? She had to admit the stranger would be considered pretty. She has fine, silky, blond hair that came down about three inches from her shoulders. Clear blue eyes that showed great concern and sadness. She had light copper skin that looked like it would feel soft and smooth if you were to actually touch it. She had delicate curves the dipped in and out were they should. The girl moved her hand from her face down her neck and over her tender breast. They weren't significantly big, but weren't necessarily small either. She felt them; they were soft and warm and fit perfectly into her hands. She then moved her hand down over to her slender stomach. Her weight was nothing to worry about seeing as she had a high metabolism and felt hungry almost every moment of the day. She brought her hand down stopping right above her woman hood. She sighed to herself and turned to the side to see two cute little butt cheeks. She led her hands around and cupped her butt. They were firm from her playing so many sports. She looked back up at her face. She looked herself dead in the eye and realized how much she hated herself. Even though the person in the mirror was mimicking her every move, she knew that she couldn't actually be that girl. She felt the tingle of tears in her eyes as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Sobs started to explode from her as she remembered what her mother told her. She was at an age where her views on life will change. That her body would become foreign to her, but before she knew it, she would come to love it just the way it was.

Gradually she calmed down and got off her floor to head over to her closet. She had to put on a brave face for her mother. Naruto had to dress for the diner party her mother was making her go to. Formal parties were not her scene at all. Naruto looked over all her boyish cloths and inwardly sighed to herself. 'Mom what do you expect me to wear?' She asked herself digging through her closet. She heard a knock on the door and cursed to herself. She grabbed her house coat and wrapped around her then opened her door to see her mother smiling ear to ear. She really just wanted to shut the door in her mother's face and head to bed, but she promised her father she would humour her mother for the evening. Knowing her mother, she was about to regret her decision.

"I knew this would happen. Naruto you're not even close to being ready!" Kushina jiggled and bag in front of her daughter. "Well thank god I got this cute little dress for you on my way home from work." She giggled a little handing Naruto the bag.

"Thanks mom you're a real life saver." Naruto faked a smile and took the bag from her mother. She then realized her mother had no intensions in leaving. She walked into her closet and shut the door behind her.

"I don't see why you have to go in there to change I gave birth to you after all. Plus you have nothing I've never seen before." Naruto heard her mother approached the door. Quickly Naruto put on a bra and panties; at least she would be a little covered up by the time her mother opened the door.

"Sorry mom, I'm just a little self-cautious about myself." Naruto mumbled blushing while trying to get the dress the right way. Kushina smiled lightly at her daughter and helped her put the dress on.

"Why? You're a beautiful young woman." Kushina ask zipping the back of Naruto's dress up. Naruto sighed and walked passed her mother to sit in front of her vanity mirror. Kushina giggled a little when Naruto picked up the foundation and gave it a weird look and smelt it.

"May I help you?" Kushina asked walking up behind her tomboy daughter.

"Probably better if you do it." Naruto agreed turning to let her mother have a full view of her face. Once her mother was done rubbing the smelly cooper stuff on her face she grabbed some black liquid eye liner. She drew a fine black line on the tops of her eye lids. After that Kushina motioned her to face the mirror. Naruto looked at herself with disgust she looked even more like an imposter now. Her mother soon had her hair half up with a hair clip that matched the simple sleeveless dress she was wearing. Her mother was currently curling the loose hair that fanned around her face. Naruto was grateful when her mother declared her done.

"Look how beautiful you look." Kushina rubbed her arms lovingly. Naruto rolled her eye and nodded to agree with her mother. Kushina smiled placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Naruto got up and walked over to her full length mirror knowing it was a bad idea. She hated this dress because it pushed up her tits making them seem bigger. The dress also stopped about three inches above her knees. She gave a heavy sigh knowing that this long night was only beginning.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Sasuke stepped out of the shower in pure annoyances. He was beyond annoyed that his parents where having another business party that he would have to attend. He already had a head ache from the irritating girls that where going to screaming and gush over him and are going to ask him to dance. Sasuke pulled on his boxers before walking into his bedroom. He would be forever thankful he has his own bathroom. He looked at the dress suit he was going to be force to wear tonight in disgust, he hated social events. Knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter he pulled on the dress pants and put on the belt. Tonight he decides to do with his black dress shirt and dark purple tie. He left decided on leaving his jacket open. When he was done looking himself over in the mirror decided he was as ready as he would ever be.

Making his way down stairs he was stopped by his mother.

"Sasuke, you look wonderful! You're so grown up. Where did my little boy go?" His mother said that every time she saw him before a party. Mikoto eyes her son up and down in pure approval.

"You look stunning yourself mother." Sasuke complemented his mother and watched her eyes dance in pleasure from the complement.

"Sasuke, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki are coming tonight." Sasuke looked at his mother, they came every time what was so special about this time. "And Kushina finally talked her daughter in coming tonight."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sasuke was getting at what she was hinting at.

"Well I just want you to be a gentleman to her and at least ask her to dance once." Mikoto looked at her son hopeful.

"Mom I hope you and your best friend aren't trying to play match maker?" Sasuke caught the mischief cloud her eyes.

"Kushina and I ever do something like that, never." She giggled. "Please do this simple request for me?" And she gave him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I will." Mikoto squealed hugging her son.

Her name is Naruto." Mikoto told him before dancing happily down the hallway. Sasuke watch after her in wonder. Naruto Uzumaki, the tomboy of Kingston high school. He honestly couldn't imagine her in a dress, she was just too boyish. Sasuke has never talked to her personally; aside from when they were kids and their mothers forced them to play. She was a tomboy back then too. He wondered if she still had the same quick temper she had back then. She was on the same basketball team as a friend of his, so he got to hear about her once and a while.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke made his way down stairs to help finish setting up for tonight's diner party.

0-O-o-o-O-0

The party was worst then she imagined it. It was a party with well-dressed rich snobs that stand around bragging about how rich they were. Groups of people were standing around listening to shitty classical music as they laughed at each other's stupid jokes. On the bright side she hasn't tripped and died in the high heels her mother made her wear. She walked close to her dad seeing as he seemed to be the one who understood her pain the most at the moment.

"Kushina, Minato so glad you both could make it." Naruto looked up from her feet to see her mother's best friend since high school Mikoto standing with who she could guess to be her husband and her son the school heart throb Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mikoto, Fugaku thank you for have us." Her father said shaking Sasuke's fathers hand.

"Hello Naruto, you look lovely this evening." Mikoto said softly. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"You look stunning as well." Naruto told her and she smiled.

"This is my son Sasuke, but you two probably remember each other from when you were younger and also from school." Mikoto said.

"Yes, I remember Sasuke from when we were little. I used to beat him up." Her mother told her, she had to make complete sentences tonight because it was only polite. Sasuke chuckled seeming as he remembered those memories to.

"Then we'll leave you two alone to catch up." Sasuke's mother said and the parents walked off together. Naruto was then left standing awkwardly in front of Sasuke refusing to look at him. This was utterly embarrassing and they totally planed this. She thought to herself with a sigh.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"How the hell do you dance to this shitty music?" She asked then covered her mouth because she just said something rude. "Sorry I mean-"

"I keep trying to get my mother to play something else, but she has a mind of steal can't get her to change her mind." Naruto looked at Sasuke, how he danced to this music. "Is this your first time at a party like this? "He questioned her.

"Yeah, my mother has being bagging me to come to one of these things because they are 'fun'." Naruto made air quotes with her fingers.

"It's more like a snooze feast, but dancing can sometimes make it go by faster." Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto.

"Fine you win, but I shall inform you, I can't control my feet in these stupid shoes." Sasuke looked down at the stilettos on Naruto's feet. Sasuke brought his eyes up slowly looking Naruto over. The tomboy he grew up knowing was now wearing a dress and she looked beautiful in it. Any idiot could tell she was gorgeous if they took the time to look at her.

"Its fine it's all in the leading anyways." Sasuke said leading her out to the dance floor. He could hear some of his fan girl's shriek at each other with shock.

"That must get really annoying." Naruto said taking her dancing stance; she flinched a little when Sasuke placed his hand on her hip.

"You have no idea." Sasuke mused and started to lead in the time of the music. They both danced awkwardly in each other's arm.

"So…" Naruto said to break the quietness. "I'm just going to take a wild guess and say your mother put you up to this." She accused hiding one of her eyes behind her bang.

"What make you think that?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Because you never talked to me since we were kids? Naruto then tripped and her head landed on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sorry." She blushed stepping away from Sasuke.

"It's fine; I don't see how anyone could walk properly in shoes like that either." Sasuke smiled trying to make she feel better. He always thought she was so outgoing, but here she was being quite, timid, and shy.

"These are a horrible invention and if I could I would go back in time and stop them from being created." Naruto pouted as Sasuke chuckled.

"Really?" Sasuke was clearly amused.

"Yes and my mother just had the right shoes to match the awful dress." She whined.

"I think you look nice." Sasuke complemented her watching her flush.

"Thanks, but this really isn't me." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"I know you play basketball with a friend of mine, so I've seen you from time to time." Her eyes light up in surprise.

"Who's your friend; do you ever come to the after parties because I never see you there?"

"Suigetsu, I've been to all the after parties, and I see you there dancing crazily disturbing the peace." Sasuke said and she looked at him.

"Your friends with Suigetsu?" Her eyes clouded.

"Not fond of him?" Sasuke asked. She seemed to get along well with Suigetsu.

"No it's not that, it's just the kind of asked me out last week and I turned him down, and now life is pretty awkward." Then she realized they stopped moving. "We stopped dancing." She pointed out the obvious to him removing her hand from Sasuke's.

"So I'll see you at school Monday." Sasuke was trying not to be awkward. "Also Suigetsu, he'll come around give him time." Naruto smiled and walked off the dance floor. Sasuke stood there in wonder, that girl was fascinating; it was almost like she's trying to be someone she's not.

Naruto walked pass the group of fan girls that had just watched her in pure jealousy, if looks could kill. "Don't think he's into you just because he asked you to dance." One of them snapped. Naruto was taken aback by the outburst.

"Yeah, he doesn't like tomboyish girls, he even said so himself, he probably just asked you to dance because you tried to look like a girl for once." They snickered.

"Totally the case! Though I must say you just ended up looking like a two cent hooker." They all started to giggle.

"It would probably have been better for you to be born a guy. I mean your boobs are probably fake anyway. Plus your homely even with all that make-up on" Those words hit Naruto hard. She right maybe Naruto would have been different and able to fit in better if she was in fact a boy. Tears started to fall from her eyes and the girl high five and laughed at her. Naruto took off her shoes and ran upstairs to find a room where she could be alone in.

Sasuke watched Naruto run right passed him. Before he could say anything she was gone. He turned and gave his fan club a glare that sent shivers down their spins. He knew he got his point across and went to find Mrs. Uzumaki.

"Mrs. Uzumaki." Sasuke said and Kushina turned and looked at him.

"Good evening Sasuke, umm where's my daughter?" Kushina looked around but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Some of the girls got jealous I was dancing with her and said something, I think she ran upstairs." Kushina looked at Sasuke and smiled softly.

"Thank you or telling me Sasuke I'll go see if she's okay." Sasuke nodded as he watched Kushina leave the ball room Sasuke's mother looked at him in worry.

"What did they say to her?" Mikoto asked.

"They pretty much bashed her for being a tomboy, called her ugly, and told her she should have been a boy. The words seemed to hit her hard." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Naruto never was good at taking criticism." Minato sighed

0-O-o-o-O-0

Of course I had to choose his freaking room. Naruto thought to herself as she closed the door and started bawling. She sat down in the middle of the floor she threw her shoes, and ripped the clip holding her hair up out and tossed it across the room. She calmed a bit when there was a knock on the door. "Go away." She yelled.

"Naruto sweet heart." Kushina said walking in the room shutting the door behind her.

"Mom." Naruto said hugging her mother close. "Those girls are right." She sobbed.

"They aren't right honey; you're beautiful blossoming young women." Kushina whispered.

"Mom would you love me no matter what?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I would baby." Kushina said rubbing Naruto back.

"I want to be a boy." Naruto whispered. "So badly I want to be a boy."

"I'm sorry honey, but you're my beautiful daughter and there isn't much you can do about it..." Kushina's heart felt like it was about to break.

"I know, and that's what hurts the most, is to know there isn't anything I can do about it." Naruto said crying harder.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Later that night after Sasuke helped clean up a bit he went to his bedroom for the night. He opened his door to his room and looked around. There was Naruto's shoe thrown carelessly around his room. Sasuke went and picked it up and set it with his school stuff. Then he realized his mirror was cracked by the clip she had been wearing. Sasuke also set that with his school stuff before exiting his room to explain to his mother he would need a new mirror.


	2. Kitsune

**Chapter 2**

Monday, was a nerve wracking for Naruto. Firstly the rumours about the party already started to spread, but that's not what was bothering Naruto, what was bothering her was the pictures of her from the party circulating around the school with a poorly photo-shopped bulged between her thighs . One thing did warm her heart, well sort off, was when she went to her locker and there was a rose with a letter tapped to her locker door. She smiled, Sasuke wrote her an apology for something he had nothing to do with, in fact she should be apologising to him for wreaking his room in her rage. Naruto blushed to herself realizing she left her shoes and her clip in his room. He could keep them for all she cared because she was never going through that again.

Naruto was sitting off by herself today at lunch, she usually ate with her team, but today she decided to sit away. She wasn't all that hungry anyways, the wolf whistles she has been receiving kind of disgusted her.

"Hey cutie, mind if we sit here?" Naruto looked up to meet Suigetsu's kind purple eyes.

"Sure." She nodded and looked at Kiba. "If you really want to."

"We're your friends of course we do." Suigetsu said.

"Who knew you could clean up like that though. I mean your bulge got me all hot and bothered." Kiba said in his goofy voice. "Suigetsu, I feel like our little Naru-Chan is finally becoming a woman!" Kiba said and Naruto chucked her spoon at him.

"Shut the fuck up! Kiba, I will kill you!" She yelled, wondering why she let them sit with her.

"So what where you doing in a high class party like that anyways?" Suigetsu asked curious.

"Sasuke's mother and my mother have been best friends since high school, we're always invited." She explained biting into her sandwich.

"Didn't know you and Uchiha knew each other." Kiba said dumbfounded.

"Actually, Saturday was the first time I've said more than two words to him." Naruto explained. "I kind of have to apologies to him."

"Yeah Sasuke told me what you did to his bedroom.' Suigetsu laughed and Naruto blushed.

"Naruto, you were in his room? You dirty girl." Kiba asked clearly had in mind in the gutter.

"I still have my V-Card thank you very much, besides I kind of ran in there after the girls ripped me apart, I think I broke his mirror." Naruto admitted blushing.

"Don't worry about it, but you should go look for him; he has some things that belong to you." Suigetsu said looking at the sky, Naruto turned him down only last Friday and he acts like nothing has changed she was unworthy of his friendship.

"I know he gave me these." Naruto took out the rose and the letter she kept in her bag.

"Classic Sasuke." Suigetsu said with jealousy in his voice.

"Uchiha, giving roses to my Naru-chan? I here wedding bell-" Naruto punched Kiba in the face.

"Naruto?" Naruto froze that voice belonged to only one person.

"Sasuke Hi, heh, heh, heh." She nervously scratched the back of her head.

"I believe these are yours." Sasuke said setting the stilettos on table and the hair clip.

"Keep them; I never want to see them ever again." Naruto said and Kiba picked up the shoe.

"Man, how did you walk in these?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't! I tumbled a lot." Naruto snapped.

"Sorry, touchy subject geez." Kiba said setting the shoe down.

"Sasuke, do me a favour right now, and burn these." Naruto said handing them back to Sasuke.

"Don't you think that's a little over dramatic?" Suigetsu asked.

"Whether or not I like it I'm a girl and I don't need reminders." Naruto said streaming away from the three boys.

"Is she on her rag or something?" Kiba asked.

"So that isn't normal behaviour for her?" Sasuke asked.

"No usually she plays shit off and makes it out to be a joke." Suigetsu said looking after Naruto.

"I'm going to talk to her." Sasuke said leaving the shoe and hair clip on the table.

"Naru-Chan has small feet." Kiba said trying to get the shoe on. Suigetsu shook his head and push Kiba off his chair. "What was that for?"

"For being a baka!"

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto made her way into the washroom for the first time since middle school. She made her way to the sink. She looked at her blue eyes taking deep breathes, trying to calm down, she didn't need to act the way she did, but it seriously pissed her off. The washroom doors opened and Sakura, Ino, and Karin walked in.

"Well, well, well, look who has turned back into a pumpkin, girls." Naruto knew they were mocking her favourite orange t-shit. Naruto turned and started for the door.

"Wait where do you think you're going? We aren't done talking with you yet." Karin grabbed one of Naruto's pig-tails. Naruto smiled a fox like grin at her.

"Wow, you know i could sue you for assault, and that's a very girlie way to fight." Naruto said and on Karin's order Ino grabbed the other one.

"Sakura don't you think we could help poor Naru-Chii with her ugly face?" Karin asked.

"I think we can." Sakura smirked taking out a blade from her bag. "Naruto, you always reminded me of a fox, so let's give you whiskers." They laughed was Sakura cut three lines into Naruto's cheeks. It hurt like a bitch, but Naruto refused to cry in front of them again. She could see her blood on Sakura's hands. When she was done the girls each took a turn slapping Naruto across the face before walking out. Naruto laid there on the washroom floor as darkness took her.

0-O-o-o-O-0

"Hey you okay?" Naruto didn't answer because she didn't know if she was okay.

"There is a lot of blood, maybe I should go get someone?" Another voice said.

"I'll stay here and make sure she isn't seriously injured, bring back the first person you run into, student or otherwise."

"Right." Naruto heard the door open again.

"Someone cut your face?" the girl asked in disbelief. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you're okay." The girl turned on the tap and then Naruto felt something cool against her face.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Sasuke was looking for Naruto when TenTen ran down the halls like a crazy woman.

"Oh my god, am I ever so happy to see you, I thought everyone would be in class." She said out of breath.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked not really wanting to, but felt like he had too.

"Uzumaki, she is in the washroom blooding and we need someone to bring her to the nurse office!" TenTen said.

"Take me too her." Sasuke said quickly.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto was in and out of consciousness when Sasuke and TenTen returned to Haku and Naruto.

"I brought us some muscles." TenTen said walking in, Sasuke on her heels.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked looking at all the blood on Naruto's cheeks and hair.

"Someone cut whisker like marks into her cheeks, quite deeply, it's going to need stiches and going to leave scares." Haku explained.

"But other than that she should be okay?" TenTen asked in relief.

"I'll take her to the nurse office." Sasuke said picking Naruto off the floor.

"Okay, please let me know if she's okay." Haku said to Sasuke he nodded and walked out of the girl's washroom.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto woke up and didn't have any idea where she was. Her vision was blurred making it impossible for her to make out the shapes of the blurry room. She heard an obnoxious beep, beep, beep go off every ten seconds. Then what happened in the bathroom flooded back into her memories. Okay so who found me? Then the voices returned to her.

"Hey! I think she's coming around." If Naruto was coherent enough to smile she would at Kiba's always excited voice.

"Hey, quite dog-breath we're in a hospital." Suigetsu scolded her.

"Hn." Naruto was shocked Sasuke was here too.

"Naruto Sweetie?" Her mother whispered sweetly to her.

"Kushina, calm down she'll be okay." Naruto heard her father talk right beside her mother.

"Naru-Chii, come on open your eyes." Kiba whispered on Naruto's other side.

"Ki-ba." Naruto tried saying his name because he was the last one to talk to her.

"Hey girly, I'm right here." She felt him take her hand.

"See Sasuke she's fine you can breathe now." Suigetsu teased Sasuke.

"S'uke?" Naruto had forgotten he was there for a second.

"Hey, baby, don't try to talk." Her mother said lightly touching her cheeks.

"I just want to get my hands on the bitches that did this to you." Kiba growled.

"mmm." Naruto said opening her eyes to see Kiba's smiling face.

"Hey babe, whenever you in trouble I'll save the day." Kiba said trying to sound heroic.

"You mean whenever you in trouble, Sasuke will save the day." Suigetsu chuckled.

"How you feeling Darling?" Minato asked his daughter.

"my 'ace h'rts." She fumbled out.

"Oh sweetie, those girls-" Kushina didn't finish.

"How did it happen, why didn't you fight back? I KNOW you can hit hard!" Suigetsu asked.

"'arty." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"Mind saying that again?" Suigetsu asked leaning in closer.

"Honey you have to tell us." Kushina squeezed Naruto's hand.

"It was Sakura, Karin, and Ino." They all turned to Sasuke.

"How the hell did you make that out of her babble?"

"She said 'Party.' and they were the girls that have been giving her a hard time, not that hard to put together." Sasuke explained Naruto smiled.

"'anks" Was all she said before the medicine they gave her knocked her out again.


	3. Medachita gari-ya

**Chapter 3**

Naruto looked at her now healing cheeks in the bathroom mirror. It's been a week and she was to finally return to school. The cuts were deep enough to need at least four stitches in each. Naruto's eyes water when she remembered that these cuts will scare. Angry that they had done this to her just because she was different, Naruto went into her closet. She grabbed the push up bra Kiba gave her for a joke at Christmas, she sighed at how it uncomfortably pushed her boobs up to look a size larger. She threw on a light blue blouse her mother got her for her birthday last year. It was a simple girlish V-knack blouse that showed a little of her cleavage line, with no design. Then Naruto went to the one thing she hated, the little jean skirt her aunt had bought her last summer. Disgusted at how short the skirt was, she grabbed some leggings. Leaving her closet she walked over to her vanity table. Naruto put of some light blue eye shadow and applied black eyeliner along her water line. Next she added some light peach lip gloss. Okay, good, so far. Naruto thought taking a deep breath. She then pulled her hair out on the ponytail she originally had it up in. Naruto brushed her hair until it felt soft and silky. Considering herself done, she grabbed a pair of heeled ankle boots.

Kushina was more than surprise to see her daughter, well look like a daughter. She knew her daughter was a pretty girl and hated seeing that go to waste with her sports and boyish ways.

Minato on the other hand was surprised in a completely different way. He knew that this outfit was only because of the serious bullying that took place a week ago. Minato always like his daughters 'I don't care, I am who I am.' attitude when it came to life. He never expected for his hard headed daughter to give into the social norms. He always thought she was too good for the status quo. He didn't say anything knowing it was only going to be a phase, and went back to reading the paper.

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving." Naruto awkwardly fidgeted under the stares she was getting from her mother.

"Have a nice day honey, you look beautiful." Kushina told her daughter as calm as she could.

"The principal will be calling you and the other kid involved in this 'incident' to the office sometime this week. Have a good day sweetie." Minato waved to his daughter before folding the paper and turning to leave to his office.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Surprise crossed his face. I could swear he just saw Naruto Uzumaki in a skirt, but that couldn't be right. Since when was she a girl? And a cutie at that. She a long legs and a killer figure, probably from all the sports she plays. She had swag in her walk that he had never noticed before. Yes, she was sexy. Neji Hyuuga wondered to himself. He watched after her and decide she'll make perfect arm candy. Neji had a small smirk on his face as he watched the junior walk out of sight, he already had a plan.

Naruto felt everyone stare at her as she walked down the halls. She was dressed like any other slut that walked the halls of Kingston, so why where they all staring at her? Then the wolf whistles started. Blushing from the attention she half ran, the best she could in these shoes, to her locker. She swore to herself, why the hell she talked herself into this. She fumbled with her lock, taking about four times just to get the combo right. She opened her locker when Suigetsu and Kiba walked over to her.

"Damn girl!" Kiba said with a devilish smile on his face.

"Ummm, what brought... this on?" Suigetsu said also taking a one over her.

"Proving to those bitches I'm hotter than them, even with my new facial features " Naruto said in a sassy voice grabbing her calculus books.

"You win hands down, girl why have you been hiding that body?" Kiba asked chuckling.

"SHUT UP YOU HENTAI!" Naruto yelled punching him in the arm.

"Man, you still hit hard." Kiba said rubbing his abused arm.

"Dude just because she is dressed more girly today doesn't mean she got all weak and crap." Suigetsu said. "So this is only plan one of your revenge right?"

"Who said anything about getting revenge?" Naruto asked shutting her locker door.

"Girl, you gotta be kidding?" Kiba said as she walked pass him.

"I don't see how I could gain anything from revenge." Naruto said looking at him with her innocent blue eyes. "Plus me getting revenge isn't going to solve anything, it'll just bring me as low as them."

"She's gotta point." Suigetsu said.

"I still say you shouldn't just let them walk all over you." Kiba looked at her seriously. She was like a little sister to him and he loved her dearly, watching her get beat on and crap just boiled his blood.

"Ah, Hell-OO!' She said waving her hand up and down in front of herself. "What do you think this is?"

"A prostitute?" Suigetsu said as he pulled his phone out to read a message from Sasuke and Naruto smiled.

"That's what I was aiming for." She giggled before heading to class.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Neji walked over to his spot beside Sasuke in chemistry. "So you know Naruto Uzumaki right?" Neji asked in a bored voice, he had to play his cards right.

"Not well, but yeah." Sasuke said looking him over speciously.

"Well you see I've wanted to ask her out for a while now, but I never get the chance to talk to her." Neji said and Sasuke's face looked indifferent.

"And?" Sasuke ask bored.

"Well I was hoping you could introduce me to her." Neji asked and Sasuke sighed debating this for a minute.

"And why should I?" Sasuke then asked.

"Because, we're friends." Neji said and Sasuke looked at him. This fact was true they have been friend ever since their families combined there companies.

"Fine, I'll do it at lunch, but I swear if you do anything to hurt her I'll do unspeakable things to you." Sasuke said as the teacher walked in.

Neji smirked, this was working out wonderfully. Don't worry Sasuke I won't do anything to little cute Naru-Chan she won't like. Neji devilishly thought to himself before deciding on paying attention to the front board.

Sasuke found this all to be a little too strange. Neji never went after the girls that had a head on their shoulders. Sasuke eyed his friend sitting beside him. "What's with the sudden interest in Naruto? Something didn't sit right with Sasuke. Neji suddenly has an interest in Naruto one week after the girls cut her face at hell. Sasuke prayed this isn't something they put him up to. Sasuke then decided he would introduce the two and keep a careful eye on them. Sasuke knew he would have to get Kiba and Suigetsu to help him. Sasuke pulled out his phone.

_'Hey keep an eye on Ino, Sakura, Karin, and Neji. I think they are up to something._' Sasuke sent it to Suigetsu and almost instantly he replied.

_'Kay, I'll also get Kiba in one it, he'll be pissed if we leave him out.' _Sasuke smiled and didn't bother to reply. Until he received the next text. _'By the way have you seen Naru-Chii today, she looks smoking.'_ Sasuke raised his eye brow.

_"She looks smoking?"_ Sasuke asked confused. Did he mean her cuts where healing nicely?

"_Just wait and see."_ Suigetsu replied leaving Sasuke curious.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto giggled and flirted with some of the guy in her calculus class, but only because Sakura and Ino where in her class. Naruto made sure to have a piece of gum in her mouth before she walked into the classroom just so she could snap it. For some reason the guys seemed to enjoy her snapping her gum and she continued. She was glad she had Kakashi first thing this morning because he was always late. She could tell her annoying flirting was getting Suigetsu and Kiba's nerves, but she knew they understand. She wasn't going to get physical revenge, no, Naruto just wanted to show those slut bags she could be just as 'attractive' as they were. Naruto didn't think the way you dressed had anything to do with anything, but now she knew that looks where everything and it sickened her. Most of them went to their seats because Kakashi was 'due' to show up in a few guy who sat beside her decided to strike up a conversion.

"Naru-Chii-" Naruto died a little on the inside hearing this stranger use Kiba's and Suigetsu's nickname for her. "Who knew you had that hiding under the tomboy?" The guy said staring at her tits.

"Yeah well, heh,heh,heh, it's funny huh?" She giggled pushing her loss hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, why you been holding out on us?" the other said.

"All good things come to those who wait, I guess?" Naruto said uncomfortable.

"Yeah why don't you try looking at her face instead of her tits before I do something about?" Suigetsu said from her right. She smiled in relief at Suigetsu. She could tell today was going to be a long day.

"Why should he stop, when she clearly put on that shirt to get them some attention?" Ino said bitter laughing.

"You're jealous because I have something to fill out my shirt without stuffing." Naruto said clicking her tongue at the end of her sentence.

"What I do not stuff!" Ino shirked.

"Plus only stuffer's say shit like that anyways." Sakura said opening her calculus books.

"I don't know, these seem pretty real to me, what about you Suigetsu?" Naruto said cupping her tits with her hands.

"Nicer then the nothing they have." Suigetsu said amused by Naruto's behaviour.

"WHAT!" The two girls yelled.

"Ino, Sakura if you don't turn away and quite screaming I'll send you to the office." Kakashi said walking into the room. He was a little surprised at Naruto's attire, but quickly recovered and started teaching the class.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Lunch rolled around and Naruto has gotten tons love letter from people she has never heard of. Now she knew how Sasuke felt, no one wanted him for him just his good looks and money, only difference she wasn't rich. Naruto bit her lip and walked over to where Kiba and Suigetsu where sitting with Sasuke and Neji. Naruto blushed, she would never admit it, but she always had a crush on Neji ever since her first year when he told off some guys for her. Naruto took a deep breath and took a seat beside Sasuke. She giggled a little at Sasuke's face.

"It's rude to stare you know?" Naruto said and Sasuke sobered.

"So, what brought this on?" Sasuke asked and noted her cuts seemed to have healed a lot since the last time he saw her.

"Ahh, things." She blushed because she noticed that Neji was looking at her. Self cautiously she tucked her hair behind her ear. Sasuke noticed her blushing and looking at Neji, this is curious.

"Naruto, this is my friend Neji. Neji, this is the girly Naruto." Sasuke said smirking as Naruto hit him lightly in the arm.

"Teme, that's not nice!" She yelled then blushed at her outburst.

"Girl, I could have told you Uchiha's an ass." Kiba said with his mouth half full.

"Would you stop calling me 'Girl' I don't like it and it's getting my fucking nerves" Naruto said hatefully.

"Awe, Naru-Chii don't be like that now, his IQ is so low you're lucky he even knows you're a girl." Suigetsu said smiling.

"Suigetsu has a point." Sasuke added.

"Yeah, I'll remember you all when I throw a party after our game tomorrow." Kiba with a pout.

"Sounds fun." Naruto said, she loved to party.

"So you want to go with me?" Neji spook for the first time. Naruto was totally caught off guard she blushed, so many emotions swell through her.

"S-sure." Smooth she thought to herself. She noted everyone but Neji look at each other with serious expressions. "Let's play the truth game." She chirped.

"Where did that came from?" Suigetsu asked never getting use to her randomness.

"Sounds fun I'll go first.' Kiba said. "Neji, why would someone like you ask out my lil'Naru-Chii?"

"Because I've been meaning for a while now, actually I saved her, her first day of high school from some jerks, but never got to talk to her after that." Naruto smiled so he did remember her. "Naruto, have you ever been on a date before?" Neji asked and she blushed.

"No," Her lack of romantic history was embarrassing. Neji smiled this is even better than he expected.

"Umm, Sasuke, what type of girls are you actually interested in?" Naruto said and Sasuke looked at her.

"Girls like you, seeing as you're the only girl I can stomach." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him, she didn't expect that.

"Suigetsu, didn't you just ask Naru out last Friday?" Sasuke asked watching her expression.

"Yeah so?" Suigetsu had a habit of answering questions with questions. They continued until the bell rung.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto was running late for her physics class. She had grabbed the wrong text book and had to run all the way back to the other side of the school.

"Hey wait." She heard a quiet voice call out to her.

"Uh, yeah?" She turned around.

"My name is Haku I was the one who found you in the washroom last week." Haku explained, she looked girly enough but there was also something boyish about her.

"I'm Naruto and thank you. We should totally hang out sometime." Naruto said about to turn then it hit her. "Wait are you a girl or a guy, I'm sorry I know that must sound stupid." Naruto said and Haku let out a light laugh.

"I'm biologically male, but I'm in the middle of transitioning into and girl." Naruto blinked at Haku like her had four heads.

"You're transitioning?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"Yes, it's a long process. I'm transgender, it's kind of like being born into the wrong body so now my doctors are helping me get the right body." Haku explained.

"Wait, can that work for girls wanting to turn into guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's a slightly different process, but pretty much the same thing I'm going through." Haku said.

"Okay let me get this straight, you're a girl, but you have a dick?" Naruto asked interested.

"For now yes, some correctional surgery and more female hormones and I'll be just a girl." Haku giggled.

"Uh-huh, we'll defiantly finish this conversion later; right now I'm late for class." Naruto said with a wave before running down the hall towards her locker. Naruto felt excitement go through her; she'll definitely be looking into this. Then she remembers the broken face her mother had when she told her she wanted to be a boy. Naruto slowed to a walk when she thought of how the others would take to her changing genders. The bullying she would have to endure. She's have to wait until after high school, but no later and still going to get as much info on this as possible from Haku. Naruto sighed, wishing that she was just born male.


	4. Shōri

**Chapter 4**

Naruto came home that evening to an empty house. Which was perfectly fine with her, since she wanted some alone time anyway. She walked upstairs to the bathroom, deciding to get in the shower. She took off her shirt and bra then looked in the mirror. The girl looking back at her wasn't really her, just some impostor that gave in and went with the status quo. Naruto then turned on the taps and splashed cold water on her face, watching the make-up run down her cheeks. She didn't know who she was anymore. What had possessed her to dress and act like a slut today? Naruto was very ashamed with herself. She always told herself she would never give in, but before she even realized it, she did. Even though she didn't get the 'revenge' Kiba was talking about earlier today, she brought herself down lower than them. She'd given up her self-integrity. Pissed off with herself, she ripped off her skirt and threw them in the trash, along with her top. She was destined to make one mistake after another. Naked, sobbing, and cold, she finally turned on the shower to a scalding temperature and stepped under the scorching spray. She bit her lip as the heat of the water abused her skin. She refused to move. She slowly felt the water wash away the lies and deception from the day. Unable to take the pain any longer, she quickly turned on the cold water. Soon enough the water cooled, soothing her tortured skin. Naruto closed her eyes letting her skin cool before trying to wash it. She soon deemed it okay to wash and poured her vanilla scented body wash onto her luffa. Just because she wanted to be a guy, she didn't have to smell like one.

"Naruto, honey, are you home?" She heard her mother yell.

"Yeah, I'm just in the shower." She yelled at the top of her lungs as she squirted vanilla scented shampoo into her hand. She lathered her hair then quickly washed the suds. After that she quickly conditioned, shaved, and turned the water off. Pulling a towel around herself, she made haste to her bedroom. She stood in front of the mirror examining her body. It looked the same as it always did, and that irked her. Sighing, Naruto went to her closet and put on a baggy shirt and some shorts. She quickly brushed through her hair and put it up in a messy bun before running downstairs. Naruto entered the kitchen to greet her parents and froze instantly. Sitting at her table was the Uchiha family. Naruto blushed when she looked down at what she was wearing. She didn't even have a bra on for Christ sakes!

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto." Mikoto smiled sweetly.

"Umm, I'll be right back; I'm going to go change." She said before running from the kitchen. She felt like punching Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, for the looks they'd given her. Jeez, men. She ran upstairs and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, before releasing her hair from its messy bun and putting it into a high ponytail. Considering herself presentable, she remade her entrance.

"Hello, Mom, Dad I wasn't expecting company." Naruto glared at her parents. Her mother giggled but Minato sympathized with her.

"Sorry dear, I told your mother to warn you beforehand." Minato said while looking at his wife.

"Naruto, your father and I will be leaving for the weekend; will you be okay by yourself?" Kushina asked her daughter, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto said turning to face Sasuke.

"That was a cute outfit you had on, Dobe." Sasuke teased, causing her to become flustered.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun, It took me five hours to pick out." Naruto said sitting down in the only empty seat at the table. "So why are you even here?" Her mother cleared her throat in disapproval.

"Humouring my mother." Sasuke stated simply.

"Hello Itachi, haven't seen you in while… What have you been up to?" Naruto asked. Her mother seemed to approve as she escorted the adults into the living room.

"You look lovely Naru-Chan-" He observed, not bothering to hide his amused smirk. "-I've been busy with university, so I haven't been around much."

"Oh yeah, I have to start thinking about Uni." Naruto said dropping her forehead on the table. The Uchiha brothers chuckled at her cuteness.

"You still have one more year after this one to worry about it." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto nodded forehead on the table. "Also, I want you to be careful when you're with Neji tomorrow night." Naruto lifted her head up to look at Sasuke. The concern in his voice had shocked her.

"Neji is nice." She said blushing.

"Just be careful." Sasuke said before getting up to join the adults in the living room. Naruto stared after him in complete amazement.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Excitement coursed through Naruto's veins causing her to blush, when she saw Neji holding a red rose in front of her locker. She was dressed girly again today, just toned down a bit, so she looked more casual. She sported a simple black girlish v-knack t-shirt, with a purple design on it, and her usual grey skinny jeans. She made her way over to her locker and smiled. "Good morning." Neji smiled back.

"Good morning, here, I got this for you." Neji said handing her the rose.

"Thanks, you didn't umm have to." Naruto was quickly becoming very shy.

"Don't worry I wanted to." Neji said before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later." Naruto blushed, turning to fumble with her lock.

"Hey girl! Wow, are you trying to imitate a tomato?" Kiba said as she fought with her lock.

"Here." Suigetsu pushed her out of the way and opened the lock for her.

"Thanks." She said, putting the rose in the top of her locker.

'OOooohhh! Naru-Chii got a rose." Kiba teased.

"From one flirtatious Hyuuga, who didn't even know you existed until yesterday." Suigetsu made a point.

"You have a point." Naruto said looked at the rose. "Sasuke was over last night and 'warned' me to be careful around Neji." She said, having second thoughts about her date tonight.

"Uchiha was over at your house? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Mothers have been best friend since high school. We've been over this before Kiba." She said grabbing her Calculus book.

"Right, but Uchiha didn't even know you existed until a week ago." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, but who was the one to carry her to the nurses office." Suigetsu added.

"That was a chance of luck, if he hadn't been in the hall way TenTen wouldn't have run into him." Kiba pouted, clearly not taking the fact that Sasuke saved her very well. Naruto was about to speak when the intercom went on.

"Would Ino, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Haku, TenTen, and Sasuke please report to the office, thank you?" Naruto sighed handing Suigetsu her books.

"I don't know how long this will take, so take my books for me." Suigetsu nodded as she turned to make her way to the office.

0-O-o-o-O-0

The girls gave Naruto a dirty look as she walked over to where Sasuke was leaning against the wall. She didn't say anything as she sat in the chair beside him. Sasuke continued to stare at the other girls as they giggled and started babbling between themselves. Soon enough, TenTen showed up with Haku on her heels. Naruto smiled warmly at Haku, as she sat in the chair beside her.

"Sorry for getting you all dragged into this." Naruto said, now looking at the floor.

"No problem, I mean, who would do something like that?" TenTen said, eyeing the giggling girls in the corner.

"Your cuts seem to be healing fast." Haku said, smiling. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He just shrugged his shoulders, staring at the principles door as it opened.

"I have two rules; you are to be quite while another is talking, and if anyone says anything out of turn they will be suspended right then and there. Come, get off your asses and get in here." Naruto smiled at how classy her aunt was. Tsunade was Kingston's principle and was always in a bad mood. Each of the teens made haste into her office.

"Now, Naruto your parents informed me that these girls cut those marks into your face, is this correct?" Tsunade asked. Ino opened her mouth but quickly closed it when Tsunade snapped. "You're just lucky she didn't choose to press charges!"

"It is true; they were the ones who did this to me." Naruto informed her aunt.

"And you two." Tsunade pointed at Haku and TenTen. "Tell me your side of this, how are you involved?"

"TenTen is my cousin and was showing me around because it was my first day here." Haku started.

"And we heard crying coming from the bathroom and found Uzumaki-san half conscious, laying in a puddle of her own blood!" TenTen finished.

"I see. Uchiha, tell me how the hell you got involved in this." Tsunade said as Sakura raised her hand. "What is it Sakura?"

"This isn't fair; you're not even letting us tell our side of the story." She stated.

"I'm getting to you girls, I want to hear their side of it first." Tsunade said and nodded to Sasuke.

"TenTen was running down the hall and found me. She brought me to Naruto and I took her to the nurse." Sasuke explained in an apathetic tone.

"I see, now girls it's your turn, Karin?" Karin smirked.

"We never touched her. It's true we said some things to her at Sasuke's mother's party, but we haven't done anything else. Actually, we tried to stop her." Tsunade raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, we did. See, we went into the girl's bathroom like we do every day at lunch." Ino started.

"But when we walked in we saw Naruto with a knife, cutting herself! We didn't understand so we tried to take the knife away, but she cut me." Sakura held up her right wrist showing off the cut as evidence. Sasuke glared at the girls.

"I see, and Naruto, why would you be cutting yourself?" Tsunade asked, having to play along.

"I wasn't. I got mad at Sasuke and needed to cool off so I went to the washroom. They were the ones that grabbed my hair and forced me to the ground while Sakura said, and I quote, "You know, you always remind me of a fox." end quote. She then took out a knife and cut three marks into my cheeks." Tsunade nodded looking at the girls.

"I heard you asked Sasuke out, he turned you down, and you couldn't handle it." Ino giggled.

"You shouldn't have been so surprised. He's totally into me and everyone knows it, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go for the stuck up jealous bitches that harm my friends and are annoying wastes of space" Sakura stared at him. Everyone could tell she wanted to get up and flee from the room, but couldn't.

"Uchiha, not another word out of you. Same goes for you Sakura."

"Okay, we have two well thought out stories, and three people who weren't there when it actually happened, so, I say we have a vote." The three girls protested.

"What? That's not fair!" Ino yelled.

"That cross dresser is clearly on that He/She's side!" Karin thundered causing Haku to flinch.

"Yeah, they are going to vote for that stupid tramp." Sakura shrieked.

"Thank you girls, for making my job that much easier." Tsunade announced. They all looked at her, in question. Then it hit them… They'd all spoken out of turn. "Ino, Karin, Sakura, you are at this very minute suspended from school for the next two weeks. You all will stay behind while we get a hold of your parents and tell them what you have done. As for the rest of you, you may go back to class." Naruto, Haku, TenTen, and Sasuke wasted no time leaving her office.

"So why aren't you pressing charges?" TenTen asked once they were safely in the hall.

"Not worth it." Naruto explained. "Plus I hope they'll grow up someday. They don't need a criminal record in high school."

"That's admirable of you." Haku said.

"I think it's stupid." The three girls turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oh and why the hell is that." Naruto snapped.

"Because they'll take this as, 'fine, we only got in a little trouble for this so let's try something ten times worse next time'." He did have a point.

"You have a point, but so do I. I'm hoping they'll learn from this." Sasuke chuckled.

"You always look for the good in people don't you?" Haku broke in.

"Well yeah, everybody has some good in them; they just get caught with the wrong group." Naruto explained.

"Hn, I'm going to class." Sasuke said turning and walking away.

"Haku, I think we should do the same." TenTen said while taking Haku's hand. "We'll see you later Uzumaki-san." TenTen said and started towing Haku off.

"Just call me Naruto!" She yelled after the other girls before walking off to the last five minutes of her first period class.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto's team threw her in the air as she scored the winning goal. She could hear the crowd scream in victory. Yes, she did it! She finally proved that she was good enough to be on the guy's team. It wasn't her teammates that didn't want her on the team. It was the other team that was iffy about it. They were always more careful with her on the floor, but today she gave it all she had. She yelled in excitement as she was carried off the floor.

"Girl, you're amazing!" Kiba yelled.

"Fuck yeah, finally beat them!" Suigetsu said setting Naruto on her feet.

"Thank you Thank you-" Naruto bowed. "I'll be signing autographs later this evening." She giggled.

"Fuck yeah party time! Don't be too long in there." Kiba said pushing her into the girls change room. Naruto smiled. Her night was only going to get better.


	5. Kyūseishu

**Chapter 5**

Naruto quickly washed the sweat off of herself before changing in her party cloths. She put on a low cut black blouse with a pair of skin tight ash gray skinny jean and then she put on the same pair of high-heeled boots she wore the other day; she promptly pulled half of her hair up into a clip. She fixed the loose hair so it fell around her face nicely; Naruto then took out a stick of eye liner and darkened her eyes. She put on the same pair of high-heeled boots she wore the other day. Giving herself one more on over, she considered herself done and threw her sweaty gym clothes into her locker and left the change rooms.

Electricity flew through her when she saw Neji chatting with the guys waiting for her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before so walked over

"About god damn time." Kiba muttered impatiently

"Sorry." Naruto chirped, not being sorry at all.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Suigetsu singled them all towards the door.

"You look lovely." Neji complemented Naruto and, to her pleasure, blushed.

"Thank you Neji, you're too kind, now I'll defiantly jump you." Kiba's high pitched voice mocked them.

"Shut the hell up dog breath!" Naruto snapped, punching his left arm with all her might.

"Ouch!Geez, who pissed in your fruit loops this morning?" Kiba asked, rubbing his arm.

Naruto didn't bother replying as she got into Suigetsu's car. Naruto eyed Kiba who sat up front with Suigetsu, leaving her and Neji in the back. Naruto then looked over at Neji and flushed when she realized he was looking at her too. She couldn't believe Kiba would make fun of her like that in front of Neji. He made her out to be some sort of whore. She wasn't acting like herself lately, but so what? It landed her a date with the guy she's been crushing on for years! Like hell she was about to let Kiba ruin this for her. She knew that he meant well, like an older brother protecting and teasing his younger sister, but she had to draw the line somewhere.

"You're very cute when you blush." Neji comment quietly, making her blush more.

"Th-thanks?" She stuttered, mentally cursing herself.

"Awes, Suigetsu, our little Naru-Chan is growing up." Kiba chuckled.

"I expect you'll have her home a reasonable hour, or else I'll make your life a living hell. If you even do one thing she doesn't want, well, let's get say you aren't going to like the outcome." Suigetsu smirked, watching the Hyuuga shift uncomfortably.

"Guys stop it; you'll scare my date away." Naruto pouted at her two best friends.

"Awe, Naru, we'll always be here to scare away your boyfriends." Kiba chuckled as Suigetsu made his point.

"He isn't my boyfriend! We are only going on a date!" Naruto whined because her friends were embarrassing her.

"And that's how we're trying to keep it." Kiba pointed out.

Naruto childishly stuck out her tongue before pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. Neji sat in the car watching the whole thing. Yes, Naruto would make a perfect lay tonight; all he would have to do is work a little of his "Hyuuga" magic on her and she would surely drop her panties. Neji had no way to explain it, but he had a huge thing for virgins. He didn't even have to ask; the girls he picked were always the self-conscience ones that had low self-esteem. That's why Naruto stood out to him. On Thursday she made it clear she was unhappy with herself; so she tried to change herself. Neji took it upon himself to make ladies like her feel beautiful for a small price; their virginity. He smiled to himself upon arriving at Kiba's.

"Okay, about an hour until everyone gets here." Kiba ran up to his front door and unlocked it. "Suigetsu, you go get all the munchies."

"Why me?" Suigetsu lend up against the door frame, eyeing him quizzically.

"You're the only one that has a license." Kiba said, handing him two hundred dollars.

"Okay, and what are you going to do about booze?" Naruto chirped.

"Girl, I'm not letting you drink, we all don't need a repeat of last time. Plus, It's 'If you want booze bring your own' deal tonight anyways.' Kiba pushed Suigetsu out the door before closing it. "Naru, go up to my room and grab my CD's." Naruto nodded and made her way quickly up stairs. She'd been in Kiba's room numerous times due to the fact that they'd been best friends since the first day of middle school. It had been just him and her against the world, until high school when Suigetsu came into the picture, but they still found time for it to be just them.

She opened his bedroom door and smiled at the memories of them just hanging out in here, listening to music for hours, not saying a word. Actually her first kiss had taken place in this very room. Kiba came up with this crazy Idea, since neither had ever kissed someone, to kiss each other; and like the crazy kid she was, she accepted. The kiss itself wasn't what either of them was expecting. It was kind of embarrassing, seeing as that's the only kiss she had ever had.

Naruto walked over and sat on Kiba's bed remembering how she would always be sprawled out on it while writing as he sat at his computer making a remix to all their favourite songs. She had to admit, Kiba was really good at it.

Naruto frowned as guilt past through her when she saw the latest remix CD's; she'd been so caught up in life lately that they hadn't been able to do things like that. Kiba always told her she was his inspiration, and that none of the songs he tried to remix lately would turn out right. She couldn't really blame him; she had blown him off a lot lately, even before Sasuke's mother's party.

Sighing, Naruto walked towards the bookshelf that just held the fifty plus CD's Kiba owned. She grabbed the latest bands, remixes, and a few out-dated CD's. Kiba dated all his CD's that held his remix, so she could easily tell which ones were newer. Once her arms where full with CD's; she ran back downstairs. Kiba smiled and pointed at the table behind him. She could tell he was busy setting up his bad ass stereo system. That hooked up to speakers in each room. There wouldn't be one person in the house that wouldn't be able to hear the music.

Naruto set the CD's down and went to locate Neji. She rounded the corner that led into the kitchen and saw him taking all the breakable items and setting them into a box. Giggling to herself she walked over the cupboard and took down some plates before handing them to Neji. He smiled at her and placed them into the box. The process went on without a word for about five minutes.

"Wow you two are a boring couple." Kiba exclaimed walking into the kitchen with some speakers. Naruto glared at him and Neji continued as if Kiba never interrupted them.

"So where do you want us to put these things anyway?" Naruto asked as she went back to helping Neji.

"The basement; it locks from the other side, also there is a mini fridge down there so could you pack up the food too? My mother will kill me if it all goes missing." Kiba grabbed a chair so he could hang the speaker off the wall as the front door opened. Suigetsu pushed past Kiba with his arms full of bags. Naruto quickly cleared a spot for him to set them; then walked out the second time with Suigetsu to make his trip a little easier.

"Thanks." He said handing her some bags that where filled with soda. Naruto returned to the house with her arms full.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto sneaked into the full blown party. There wasn't anywhere you could move without someone groping you. She was on three separate missions: Find Kiba and make sure he actually asked Hinata to dance, see if Sasuke showed up, and find out where the hell Neji disappeared to.

She had just asked Suigetsu about the three and he told her he had no idea. He offered her to help, but she declined since he seemed to be having so much fun dancing with half naked girls anyways.

She also tried to stay away from Sakura and Karin. She spotted them along the way, though she had no idea where Ino was.

Getting annoyed she decided to check up stairs. As she walked up the stair she heard the sound of someone throwing up. Curious, she made her way towards the bathroom door which was cracked open just enough that she could peek inside without getting caught. When she looked inside she saw Ino lying over the toilet, violently ill. She saw that the blonde was trying to keep her hair from getting in the way. Feeling sorry for the girl, Naruto opened the door and grabbed her hair.

"What d-do you th-" She leaned over the toilet, throwing up once more."-ink you're doing?"

"I'm being the bigger person, and helping someone in need." Naruto whispered as the girl leaned over the toilet, gagging. "Did you drink too much?"

"No, I-" Ino gagged some more. "Why do they call i-it morning si-sickness, if i-it hits you every f-f-ucking moment of-of the day?" She asked, sitting back to catch her breath. Naruto's eyes went wide; Ino was pregnant.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Naruto was shocked.

"You know Sai?" Ino asked turning to look at her. Naruto released her hair.

"Yes, I know Sai, is he the father?"

"Yeah, I fucked up, and my So-Called-friends won't even look at me." She answered and began to cry, so Naruto did all she could do and comforted her. "Why are you even being so nice to me? I was one of the reasons you have those cuts on your face."

"Because no one should have to go through something like this alone." Naruto explained causing Ino to smile at her warmly.

"To tell you the truth, I never had a thing for Sasuke. I have a boyfriend; we were childhood friends and he moved to university last fall. Well I don't know if I can still call Shikamaru my boyfriend seeing as I cheated on him and got myself knocked up…" Ino trailed off and started sobbing harder. "I'm always the one to fuck up. I had an amazing thing going on with him, and what do I do? I get myself so drunk I can't remember anything the next day and get myself pregnant. And you know what's worse? The fact that the girl I helped those low lives torture is sitting here, in this very bathroom, listening to everything I say." She paused, trying to calm herself down. "I don't deserve this treatment from you. You should be shoving my face into my vomit yelling 'Pay backs a bitch!' but you sit there and look concerned. Naruto I've made tons of mistakes in my life, and I'm so jealous of you; you seem to have everything under control. You have a kind heart and a beautiful figure. You don't judge people; you look for the best in people, and I'm telling you… don't open your heart for just anyone. There are people that will just use you just because you're beautiful inside and out. Don't give yourself to anyone unless you know one hundred present that you mean the world to them." And with that Ino got to her feet and headed to the door.

"Do you have a ride home? I could get Suigetsu to-"Ino raised her hand, cutting Naruto off.

"You've done enough, I'm a strong girl so I'll figure something out." And with that she left. Naruto stood up and flushed to toilet before continuing her search. She walked by Kiba's parent's room and blushed at the moans coming from it, not bothering to open the door. She opened Kiba's older sister's room and found some kids making out, seeming so caught up in undressing each other that they didn't even notice her. She quickly closed the door and her eyes before taking a deep breath and entering Kiba's room. When she opened her eyes she found Neji staring at her. She smiled with relief and shut the door behind her.

"I've been trying to find you everywhere." Naruto said taking a seat beside Neji.

"Then what took you so long?"

"I was also looking for Kiba, and-"Naruto was cut off by Neji's lips. She could feel herself flush. Neji, not getting a response from her, started to back away only to have Naruto's lips capture his. He smiled into the kiss and brought his hand up to cup her face. Naruto looped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He licked her bottom lip, testing to see how far she was willing to go. Seeing as this was the first time she has ever been kissed like this, she was shy about opening her mouth. Neji then pushed his tongue between the small gap between her lips. Naruto gasped then opened her mouth wider letting Neji explore the inside of her mouth. He tasted like whisky. She started getting braver and brought her tongue to his. Neji snaked his other arm around her waist puling her up to him. She shyly touched the tip of her tongue to his, not knowing what else to do. He then nipped her bottom lip before pulling back. Naruto opened her eyes in a daze. Neji smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Umm, wow." She whispered causing Neji to chuckle. "You know It's rude to-" Neji then placed his lips to hers again, but this time laying her on her back. He carefully held himself above her. This time she wasn't as timid opening her mouth allowing Neji access. She kept her arms around his neck as his hand caressed her side, causing her to giggle as he lightly tickled her skin. Neji got a little brave himself and pushed her shirt up, startling her "What are you doing?" She yelped.

"Things." Neji drunkenly replied pressing his lips to hers again.

"Neji stop." Naruto tried to push him off.

"And if I don't want to?" He challenged. Naruto looked at him with fearful eyes. She never gave much thought about losing her virginity, but this definitely wasn't on the list.

"Then I'll scream."

"With pleasure, maybe." Neji started kissing her neck. "You're so beautiful." He whispered as Naruto struggled to get away from him, but it was futile. He was stronger than her. She closed her eyes as she felt him rip the front of her shirt open. and began slowly placing small kisses between her breasts. 'Okay Naruto, you have a horny drunk on you. So girl, whatcha going to do about it?' She asked herself as she felt her pants being undone. Oh that was it.

"NEJI STOP IT! I'M NOT CONSENTING TO THIS! IF YOU GO THROUGH WITH THIS IT'LL BE CONSITERED RAPE!" She closed her eyes, yelling at the top of her lungs. Then Neji's weight was gone. Naruto opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding Neji against the wall punching him repeatedly in the face. She quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him and smothered her face into his back. "Sasuke stop it!" She yelled and she felt Sasuke relax. She peeked around to see Neji now sitting on the floor with what looked like a broken nose and black eye.

"Get out of here." Sasuke muttered, not looking at Neji. Neji quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room. Naruto released her hold on Sasuke and fell to the floor; she was way past breaking point. She started screaming and crying. She just didn't know what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't found her. Sasuke sat down in front of her and she jumped into his lap, crying into the front of his shirt. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around the broken girl. They stayed like that for a long time. Naruto bawled her eyes out and Sasuke just held her. She didn't care that she wasn't wearing a shirt, or the fact her pants were undone; she was just glad someone saved her. She eventually grew tired and settled down.

One embarrassing thing Naruto does after a long crying jag is hiccup. She mentally cursed herself as Sasuke chuckled at the cute sounds she was making as she hiccupped.

"You done?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto lifted her head to look at her hero. Sasuke's heart broke when he looked into her broken red eyes as she nodded. "I'm going to take you home." Naruto nodded again and removed herself from Sasuke.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Her voice was thick and sore. Sasuke nodded, taking out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm going to be bringing Naruto home with me."

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to her? Minato and Kushina aren't even in town; does she need to go the hospital again?" His mother asked a million questions a minute.

"Mom, I'll explain this when I get home, just prepare the guest room for her okay, and have a hot bath ready for her." Sasuke closed his phone and smiled at Naruto.

"I don't have any clothes; I can't stay at your place."

"Calm down, we'll stop by your place on the way there okay?" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke stood up then offered Naruto his hand. She smiled and let him help her up. He then realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. He scanned the room and found the ripped fabric. Sighing, he took off his shirt and handed it to her. Naruto blushed while taking it and slipped it on. It was a tent on her, and Sasuke wasn't that big either. Naruto then buttoned her jeans up and followed Sasuke out of the room. She stopped at the door and looked into Kiba's bedroom; all the good memories where gone. Choking a little, she shut the door and took Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at her before tightening his hand around hers. Kiba and Suigetsu where at the bottom of the stairs when they walked down.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kiba jumped on her, looking at her swollen red eyes.

"He didn't?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"He tried." Sasuke replied. Suigetsu had the look of murder cross his features. Kiba's eyes went wide.

"He didn't right?" Kiba asked, looking at the topless Sasuke.

"He was about to." Naruto squeaked.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Kiba snarled, hugging didn't release her hold on Sasuke as she hugged her best friend back.

"I'm going to take her to my house for the night." Suigetsu nodded but Kiba seemed a little iffy about it.

"I'll call you, tomorrow." Naruto said quickly before letting herself be dragged off by Sasuke. She wasn't too shocked that Sasuke's car was so quickly crawled into the passenger's seat. Once Sasuke was in, he started the car. Naruto took a deep breath, just happy to be a way from the party.

She laid her head back on the seat and stared out the window. She let a few more tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard and for so long. Her throat was sore from the screaming she had done earlier.

Naruto was sick of submitting to people. She needed to learn how not to get used or abused. Sasuke wasn't always going to be there to save her. She was a strong girl; she'd be able to figure it out. Then she realized what Ino meant. She meant she was going to make herself stronger because she and the baby needed it. Ino wasn't going to let herself be used or pushed around anymore. Naruto sighed contently. She finally found some resolve. 'Just you wait Sasuke, one day I'll be the one that's strong and saves you, I promise you.' Naruto thought to herself as she turned her head to look at him. Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile. Naruto smiled back the best she could; she wasn't really in the mood to smile. She was a little surprised when Sasuke turned the car off. She had been so lost in thought she didn't realize they were at her place.

"I'll be right back." She said before dashing from the car. She fumbled to get the key in the door before opening it and turning on the main light. First she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once that was done she ran upstairs. Then went into her room and grabbed a bag and threw clothes in it. She packed PJ's and some clothes for tomorrow. After she did that she grabbed her toothbrush and ran out of the house, locking the door behind her. She noticed Sasuke standing outside his car smoking and looking at his phone. Naruto blinked. She didn't realize Sasuke smoked. Walking over, Sasuke put out his cigarette and also returned to the car.

"You know, smoking is going to kill you." Naruto mumbled and Sasuke snorted.

"We're all going to die; I'm just speeding up the process." He explained, turning the car on.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sasuke answered.

"Don't answer my question with another one." Naruto braked.

"Why isn't even a question?" Sasuke stated.

"Let me rephrase that then. Why do you think like that?" Sasuke looked at the girl who was staring at him with soft blue eyes.

"Well I guess I don't have much to live for." Naruto blinked at his morbid answer.

"Sure you do! You have a family, friends, and a future." Naruto pointed out.

"I really don't. My family isn't that great, sure we put up with one another, but we only see each other at parties and business dinners. It's more like I'm a show piece than anything. I wouldn't have anyone I would really call friends either-"

"You have me." Naruto whispered turning her head towards the window. "I'm your friend. I could never repay you for all you've done for me, but I'll die trying." Sasuke smiled sadly at the blonde.

"I have you, that's about it then. I don't even want to even think about the future. So I guess I don't care if I live or die." Sasuke admitted.

"Live for me then." Naruto turned staring at him. "You know I just realized you and I have a lot in common." Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"How so?" He questioned for her to go on.

"I think exactly like you. I don't have much to live for either." She frowned.

"What about your family, friends, and future?" Sasuke smirked as he repeated her.

"I feel the same way about my family; my mother uses me as a show piece. Kiba has been my best friend for years and I've never been closer to anyone, but I know I'm also keeping him from so much and he'd be better off without me. And the one thing I fear the most is the future. It scares me not knowing what's going to happen, take tonight for example." Naruto lowered her eyes. "I don't even know who I am, I don't think like normal girls do."

"Then if I live for you, you have to live for me." Sasuke said holding out his pinky.

"Deal." Naruto placed her pinky in hiss. "For you, I'll live."


	6. Gaihaku suru

**Chapter 6**

Naruto rolled over grumpily as the morning sun beamed through the window. She tugged at the blanks to pull them over her head but they wouldn't budge. Really annoyed, she rolled over again to see what they were caught on. Not really wanting to wake up she sleepily opened her eyes a crack. When she saw she wasn't alone in the bed she shot up. She took a few deep breaths to claim herself down as she looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. She was utterly confused on how Sasuke got into her bed. Naruto looked around the room only to realize she didn't recognize it. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was startled when Sasuke stirred in his sleep. Freaking out, she quickly removed herself from the bed. She was now in full blown ninja mode. Her goal was not to wake Sasuke. Not sure of Sasuke was a light sleeper, she tiptoed away from the bed towards her overnight bag. As she unzipped the bag her eyes darted over to Sasuke, seeing if the noise woke him. It really wasn't a loud noise, but the room was quiet. Sasuke shifted and Naruto held her breath praying he wouldn't wake. She smiled in relief when she saw he was still asleep. Grabbing her toothbrush she went back into stealth mode. Her new objective: The bathroom.

When she finally got to the bathroom she slowly opened the door then shut and locked the door behind her. Pressing her back to the door she let out a sigh of great relief. Closing her eyes she laid her head back on the door. This morning was way too eventful, and it just started. Naruto felt her heart flutter when she thought about sleeping with Sasuke last night. Once she was sure she wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown, she walked over to the giant mirror in front of the sink. Noticing she was in her PJ's she instantly regretted not bringing her clothes with her. She ran her fingers threw her tangled hair trying to smooth it out. After she tamed it a bit she turned on the cold water and slashed her face with it. Naruto was bewildered to find a hickey on her collar bone. She ran her fingers over it and her eyes stung and watered. Last night the guy she always looked up to, who had been a hero to her, did something she could never forgive. Naruto then traced her now scaring cuts on her face and sighed. Why must all the bad things that happen to her leave reminders? She then looked at the bracelet on her left wrist and smiled warmly. Sasuke gave her his bracelet for good luck, so even if he wasn't there she would remember their promise.

-OMG FLASHBACK! -

"Naruto sweetie, I had one of the maids draw a bath for you. Lucy will show you to your room." Mikoto mumbled softly rubbing Naruto's shoulders lightly. Naruto nodded and followed the maid, Lucy, upstairs. She paused on the stairs listening to Mikoto interrogate Sasuke. Embarrassed, she followed Lucy into the guest room. Naruto was amazed by the size of the room. It was neat and held a double bed in the middle with what looked like silk sheets; there was a wall size mirror to the right, and a fancy looking dresser in front of it. Lucy opened what looked like a closet door; curious, Naruto followed. It lead into a bathroom about the same size as the shared bathroom at her house.

"You are welcomed to use whatever you want, the towels are there." Lucy pointed to the fluffy towels hanging on a rack.

"Th-thank you." Naruto said quietly as she watched Lucy leave the room. Naruto then walked over to the door and locked it before she stared to strip off her clothes. She then decided on pulling her hair up into a messy bun. Naruto then made her way to the welcoming warm bubble bath. She soon started to relax, realizing how sleepy she really was. Once the water started to feel cold she unplugged the tub and stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to her bag and grabbed her PJ's.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and looked around the room. She dropped her bag by the dresser before leaping on the bed. She landed on her stomach, face in the pillows. It was really comfy. She would have fell asleep right then, but someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"The Easter bunny, can I come in?" She snorted at Sasuke's remark.

"I dunno did you bring me chocolate?" Naruto played a long.

"Actually I did." Sasuke said opening the door holding a giant sundae. Naruto sat up and giggled as Sasuke set the sundae on the stand beside the bed.

"I can't eat all that, I'll be an elephant by the morning." Naruto gasped at the size of the sundae.

"Who said it was all for you?" Sasuke said holding two spoons. Naruto smiled taking one of them from him.

"Cheers!" She chirped hitting her spoon off of his. Sasuke chuckled scooping up some vanilla ice-cream.

"Here I want you to have this." Sasuke muttered handing her a silver bracelet with his family crest on it. Naruto recognized it; he was always wearing it.

"I can't accept that! It means so much to you." Naruto looked at it and tried to hand it back.

"That's why I want you to have it, so you'll remember our promise." How could she not accept it after that? She smiled weakly and put it on her left wrist.

"Well if you're giving me this then I'll have to give you something so you don't forget either." She mumbled as thought about what she could give him. She brought her hand up to her ear where she was wearing simple gold studs that held a shimmering stone. She removed one from her ear and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is pretty. Is this your birth stone?" Sasuke asked examining the ear ring.

"Yeah it was the last thing my grandmother gave me before she died. So you better take care of it, and wear it every day!"

"But I don't have my ear pierced?" Sasuke pushed his hair behind his ear, to revile a clean, unscarred, virgin ear.

"I can pierce it for you if you want?" She offered touching his ear.

"Is that even safe?"

"Sure, I pierced mine myself." Naruto pointed to her ear.

"I dunno if I trust you."

"Oh come on, not like I'm giving you plastic surgery, it's just a simple hole." She whined as Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

"What do you need?" Sasuke gave in and watched Naruto's eyes light up.

"A half of a potato, ice cubes, fire, like a candle or something, rubbing alcohol, and a sewing needle." Sasuke nodded and left. Five minutes later he returned laying everything on the bed.

"So how do you do this?" Sasuke looked over the random items.

"Sit." Naruto pointed to the bed in front of her. Sasuke followed her orders as he watched her light the candle. He watched her as she poured the rubbing alcohol into the cap.

"Here, put this on your ear." She handed him one of the ice cubes. Naruto then brought the needle to the fire and held it in the flame. After it warmed up to the point it felt hot in her fingers she dipped it in rubbing alcohol and grabbed the piece of potato. "Okay now remover the ice." Sasuke nodded and she girl crawled over and basically sat in his lap. "Now relax, make sure to have the earring ready." Sasuke picked up the ear ring. "Ready?" She brought the potato up behind his ear.

"Ready." Sasuke murmered and Naruto pushed the warm needle into his ear. She felt him flinch a little once it was fully through.

"Earring." Naruto held her now empty hand and Sasuke dropped the earring into her hand. She carefully slid the needle out of his ear and replaced it with the earring.

"There you go." She smiled at her handy work. "Go look at it."

Once Naruto removed herself from Sasuke, he went over to the mirror and examined his red and swollen ear. She had to admit the ear piercing looked good on him.

After that they both just laid on the bed until both of them fell asleep.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto smiled, actually smiled a genuine smile right then. Something she hadn't done in months. She finished brushing her teeth before she walked, not so quietly, into the bedroom. Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. Naruto snickered to herself as she ran and tackled Sasuke.

"What the hell." Sasuke opened his eyes to look directly into mischievous blue ones.

"Sasuke, time to get the fuck up you lazy bastard." Naruto giggled pinching his cheeks playfully. Sasuke then snaked his arm around her waist and flipped them.

"Do you have to be so annoying first thing in the morning?" Sasuke mumbled sleepily.

"It's not even morning, it's like noon." Naruto argued trying to break free from the man above her.

"Will you stop squirming?" Sasuke grabbed her arm holding them still.

"And if I don't want to?" Naruto challenged and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll tickle you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Sasuke smirked and started to tickle her sides. Naruto jerked and giggled as Sasuke assaulted her. "Teme sto-hahaha it!" She fought herself free and jumped off the bed. They were having an intense stare down when someone knocked on the door.

Mikoto poked her head in "Sasuke, Yoko is here, you two should come down!" She left shutting the door behind her. Naruto looked at Sasuke questionably.

"You're wondering who Yoko is, right?" Naruto nodded; she felt her heart skip a beat knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. "Well to put it plainly she a girl my dad hopes I'll date so he can make a business deal with her dad ."

"Oh. Well are you going to date her?" Naruto smiled even though she wanted to flee from the house, like she was caught having an affair with him by his wife. Sasuke smiled bleakly at her.

"I already am, but it's just for a little while. Until the business deal is officially done. I'm going to go get dressed I recommend you do the same, and then I'll drive you home okay?" Naruto smiled and nodded walking over to her bag hearing Sasuke shut the bedroom door behind him. Naruto kind of hoped she could have spent the day with her hero, and continue whatever it had been last night. But life got in the way, and she had to get off her cloud and face reality. Naruto pulled on her black v neck t-shirt that had a cute picture of a chibi fox on the front and a pair of black skinny's. Naruto then pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She packed the rest of her things into her bag and walked out of the room just in time to see Sasuke round the corner. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind dropping me off at Kiba's? I promised to help with the clean up today, knowing him and Suigetsu they haven't even started; the lazy fucktards." She puffed out her cheeks and Sasuke chuckled at how adorable she was. They descended the stairs and headed into the kitchen where they got a warm welcoming smile from Mikoto and a nod from Mr. Uchiha. Naruto self-consciously moved her left arm behind her to hide the bracelet, feeling weird about wearing the family crest.

"Baby!" A girlish squeal came from the girl now in Sasuke's arms. Naruto smiled at the scene even though she felt jealously bubble inside her.

"Yoko, I like to breath you know." Sasuke chuckled removing the girl's arms from his neck.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" She questioned stepping away from Sasuke. Naruto saw how beautiful she was. She had rich chestnut brown hair that came to her shoulders, and devilish green eyes. Her skin was fair and clean. She also had a figure to die for and her chest was busty.

"I didn't say that." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto who flushed when Yoko followed his gaze.

"Who's this?" Yoko asked curiously.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." Naruto gave the girl a soft smile only to have the girl glare at her.

"I'm Yoko Suzuki, it's a pleasure." Naruto didn't miss how hateful her voice was under the polite tone.

"Anyways, I'm going to run Naruto home I'll be back in twenty minutes." Sasuke said kissing her lightly on the lips before turning towards Naruto, signalling her to come with a nod. Naruto started to follow him quietly when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Why the hell does she have this?" Yoko snapped looking at the bracelet. Naruto looked at the girl with surprise before her jealously took over.

"I kindly request that you let go of me." Naruto jerked her arm away from the girl. "Sasuke lets go." Naruto snapped walking past him.

"I'm coming too." Yoko muttered following Naruto.

"Hun, why did you give Naruto your bracelet?" Mikoto asked her son before he could escape.

"Same reason I let her pierce my ear so I could wear her birth stone." Sasuke mumbled walking out of the house to catch them before they killed each other.

Mikoto smirked at her husband who shook his head and continued to read the newspaper as if nothing had happened.

"There is no way I'm letting you ride shot gun!" Yoko yelled at Naruto who just shut the passenger door in her face.

"Sasuke tell her I get shot gun!" Yoko yelled to Sasuke as he walked out of the house.

"You don't have to come you know." Sasuke walked over to the car and Yoko exhaled sharply.

"So you don't want to spend time with me? Fine." Yoko snapped walking back to the house. Sasuke rubbed his temples before entering his car.

"She's a fine piece of work." Naruto muttered crossing her arms and Sasuke chuckle bitterly.

"Thank you for trying to be friendly." Sasuke started car and Naruto looked at him. "Yoko has a hard time controlling her jealousy."

"What's there to be jealous of, we're just friends." Naruto also felt a burning jealously firing up inside her.

"It's probably because you're gorgeous and she sees you as a threat." Naruto's face flushed at the compliment Sasuke had just given her.

"But, I don't see why Yoko would see me as a threat." Naruto's eyes then saw a pack of cigarettes. "Hey Sasuke since you promise me you would live, you don't need these anymore right?" She grabbed the pack.

"I guess I don't, why?" Naruto smirked rolling down her window and chucking them into the middle of the street.

"You know that's littering right; you just killed a part of the planet." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Who cares?"

"You want me to live but you want to destroy the planet I'm living on?" Naruto snorted.

"If the planet dies, we die together." Naruto muttered and looked out the window.

0-O-o-o-O-0

When they arrived at Kiba's Naruto thanked Sasuke for the ride and quickly got out of the car. She walked up to Kiba's door and gave Sasuke one last look before entering the house. She shut the door with her back and closed her eyes, sighing. This morning was overly eventful. When she opened her eyes she saw Kiba's house in a disaster. She was pleased to see they managed to get the drunks out at least. Grumbling she decided on heading up to Kiba's room.

"Naruto?" She turned to see a half-naked Suigetsu.

"Hey." She said walking over to the kitchen. "Where is Kiba?" She looked around.

"Passed out in the bath tub, but why are you here?" He asked making himself some coffee.

"Um, I became unwanted." She grumbled and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see Mikoto kicking anyone out of the house. Were you and Sasuke having loud sex?" Naruto chucked a cup at him making him chuckle.

"No one kicked me out! His "girlfriend" is a real piece of work though." She huffed, crossing her arms sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh man you got to meet that cunt? I know what you mean, she is a bitch." Suigetsu said placing a cup of coffee in front of her while taking a seat at the table.

"I was as nice as can be and she was a total bitch. I mean if looks could kill I would be a pile of dust by now." Naruto snapped while she wrapped her hand around the warm mug.

"I think most of her jealously was over your new piece of jewellery." Suigetsu wiggled his eye brows as he sipped his coffee.

"What's so important about this anyways? I know I've never seen Sasuke without it, but it can't be that important." Naruto played with the bracelet.

"It's has to do with the fact you're wearing the Uchiha symbol without being part of the family. I would know; Yoko and Sasuke fought about it. Sasuke told her she only had the right to wear his family crest if she became part of the family." Suigetsu shrugged. Though he was trying to figure out what his friend was trying to do. Then Naruto started laughing almost hysterical. Suigetsu then raised an eyebrow questioning his friend's sanity.

"Oh man and she may hate me now, just wait until she figures out I pierced Sasuke's ear and he is wearing one of my earrings." Naruto giggled pointing to her ear that was indeed missing its usual stud. Suigetsu chuckled under his breath. "Or even better, she'll absolutely loath me if she finds out Sasuke and I slept in the same bed last night." Suigetsu smiled in a way that made Naruto uncomfortable.

"So you want to tell me why Sasuke gave you his bracelet anyways?"

"So I don't forget our promise, it was also the point of me pricing his ear, so he didn't forget." Naruto flushed, but smiled warmly.

"Promise huh? Whatcha promise each other? To elope?"

"It's a secret. I'm gonna go wake Kiba's lazy ass up." She got up leaving her untouched coffee on the table and made her way up stairs. She walked over to the bathroom and indeed her best friend was passed out. Giggling she grabbed an empty plastic cup off the floor and filled it with cold water. Walking over to her dog loving friend she slashed the water over his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kiba jumped up and fell out of the tub.

"Good morning dog breath." Naruto said smirking at the soaking wet Kiba.

"Bitch please." Kiba said smiling mischievously. Naruto let you a playful yelp when Kiba charged at her and started tickling her. This was her second tickle attack today.

"Dumb ass, stop AHH!" They fell over into the hallway.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Sasuke knew he was in for it once he walked through his front door. Sitting on a chair beside the door was his ever so lovely "girlfriend". Her hateful green eyes looked him over, and her face turned into snarl. She was viscous and Sasuke knew it. Sasuke sighed while slipping off his shoes and walked a little closer to where she was. Sasuke braced himself for the ear full he was about to get. Leaning against a wall he waited for her to start. She cleared her throat and began.

"I don't want to see her face ever again. Sasuke, you are not to see her again." Yoko's voice held venom in its polite tone.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and can't be friends with?" He remained calm.

"God damn it Sasuke, I don't want her to come between us. You are to get your bracelet back from her; she isn't family, I'm more of a family member than she is and you won't let me wear the clan symbol until we're married."

"She feels more like family."

"How fucking so? I've been around for four damn months and this is the first time I've ever seen her." Yoko shot Sasuke daggers.

"You remember Kushina and Minato?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, how could I forget your mothers childhood friend, but I don't see how she is related to this topic?"

"She is their daughter." Yoko's eyes widened in clear surprise, she recovered quickly though.

"Well either fucking way, she isn't part of the family. I'm your girlfriend! That makes me part of your family!" Yoko spat at Sasuke "And if I don't want that fucking slut around, then I expect you to honour my feelings. Why the hell was she even here anyways, doesn't she have her own fucking house? She's probably just another gold digger that's after your money. And what the fuck is wrong with her face, it's like deformed, did she cut those scares into her face herself? She is such a freak." Sasuke snapped. He didn't mean to let Yoko get to him, but her bashing Naruto like that pissed him off to no end.

"Okay listen here you stupid bitch." Sasuke started and surprise spread across Yoko's features. "Naruto was bullied at school and some girls cut her face out of jealously. And you really want to know why the fuck she was here last night huh?" Sasuke's voice dropped scarring Yoko. "She was almost raped last night, and didn't want to be alone, and seeing as her parents are out of town it made sense to bring her here. Now I want you to get out of my fucking sight, you disgust me." Bawling by this point Yoko fled from the room. Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, knowing she would go and tell his father and he would have to deal with him.

0-O-o-o-O-0

Naruto found herself home, showered, in her own bed, and completely bored. She thought she would call it an early night because she was exhausted from the days events. But here she was lying in her bed absolutely bored. She rolled over and grabbed her cell, which she had found in her overnight bag; it went missing a week or two ago. She realized she didn't have a lot of people in her phone. She stopped on Ten Ten's number. Maybe she could give her Haku's number. Naruto rolled over on her stomach texting her.

Hey, it's Naruto; I was wondering if you could give me Haku's number? Naruto hit send and she replied instantly.

Sure, it's ***-****

Naruto smiled adding the number into her contacts before she texted it.

_Haku? Hey it's Naruto! TenTen gave me your number, I hope that's okay_.Not wanting to leave a long message she cut herself off there and waited for a reply. About five minutes later her phone went off.

_Hey Naruto! No it's totally fine. What's new?_

_Nothing, and that's the problem! I was wondering if you were busy tonight or if you would like to come over to my house for the night?_ She replied. Instantly Haku replied.

_Sure, I've never been invited to a sleep over before. People feel weird because of my transitioning. I can get my boyfriend to drop me off where do you live?_

Naruto smiled and gave Haku her address. Turns out they only lived about five minutes away from each other driving. Naruto then walked downstairs and turned on the lights waiting for Haku to show. Soon enough headlights were in her drive way. Naruto opened her front door and smiled. Haku kissed her boyfriend before she swung her bag over her shoulder and ran up the Naruto's house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm super excited!" Haku said giggling Naruto laughed stepping out of the way so Haku could come in. "Wow your house is really cozy."

"Thanks, come one let's head up to my room." Naruto said and Haku nodded and followed.

"So Naruto where are you parents anyways?" Haku asked realizing the lack of people in the house.

"Out of town for the weekend, and I'm totally bored thanks for coming over."

"No problem, I should be thanking you for inviting me."

"So you have a boyfriend? What's he like?" Naruto was curious, everything about Haku fascinated her.

"His name is Zabuza; we've been dating for about two years now. He has helped me a lot with my transitioning. He is totally amazing and I love him. We are living together, I wanted to move near my cousin and he just wanted to move so it worked out." Naruto smiled at Haku.

"He sounds great; I would love to meet him some day."

"You can meet him tomorrow when he comes to pick me up. What about you Naruto? Have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, if you swing that way?" Naruto shook her head playing with Sasuke's bracelet.

"Oh I thought you and Sasuke were a couple." Haku smiled.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto flushed.

"He's just so protective of you. The way he watches you and the way you watch him, I just figured that you two were a thing. Silly mistake I guess." Haku flushed at her mistake.

"It's fine, I guess to a bystanders point of view it would look that way, but he is seeing a girl named Yoko."

"Oh but you like him." Naruto stared at her.

"Of course I do he's my hero." Naruto smiled sadly. "He's been a great friend to me."

"No I mean you have a thing for him." Haku pressed.

"What, no it's not like that; plus I have far more on my mind than hot boys."

"Oh like what?" Haku asked curious.

"Haku if I tell you something can you swear it stays just between you and me?"

"Sure, I'm great a great listener."

Naruto told Haku about everything that has been happening lately. Haku listened inventively to everything. Haku smiled a little at something like the night she spent with Sasuke and frowned at the stuff about the party and her break down. Haku could see that Naruto was truly confused of who she was as a person. She also knew how this felt; not knowing who you are was truly a stressful thing. She could tell Naruto was stressed by the turn her life had taken. Haku also realized it was Sasuke that started putting this into process.

"And I really dunno what to do." Naruto sobbed and Haku hugged her.

"Shh, I know it's a confusing time for you." Haku soothed rubbing Naruto's back.

"I don't know what to do, it seem whatever I do it only brings me back five steps." Naruto hugged the other girl.

"I'll tell you what, next Thursday I have a meeting with my therapist, who don't you come along and ask her some questions?" Haku offered.

"Can I just come along?" Naruto sniffed.

"Sure, I can't see the problem with it; TenTen and Zabuza come with me all the time." Haku smiled reassuring to the confused creature in her arms.

"Thank you Haku, you're an amazing friend!" Naruto laughed whipping her eyes. "Sorry I haven't made this sleep over much fun for you."

"I don't mind, I'm just happy to be here and to help you." Haku smiled.

"Let's go find something sweet to pig out on!" Naruto yelled jumping off her bed and running downstairs. Haku chuckled to herself before running after her crazy new blond friend.


	7. Shinri

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Naruto and Haku awoke to the sound of car doors being slammed. Naruto groaned and rolled toward Haku to look over the other girl to see the time. It was already eleven o'clock. Haku Rolled out of bed, and made her way to the bathroom as Naruto got up and ran down stairs. Upon approaching the front door to greet her parents, she looked out the window to see the Uchiha's car parked too. Naruto unlocked the door for the adults and opened it, so it is easier for her father to stumble in with their luggage. Stepping to the side as Minato stepped to the door way. He smiled to his daughter as he waddled up the stairs. Naruto giggled at her fathers struggled, but made no effort to help knowing perfectly well how her father is when come to the help of her mother and herself.

"Dad, I have a friend over if you bump into her send her down!" Naruto yelled after her father before heading outside to greet her mother home, and greet Mikoto.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Kushina said kissing her daughters cheek, as she made her way to the house. Mikoto on the other hand waited until her high school best friend made her way into the house before approaching Naruto.

"I haven't told your parents about what happened the other night, but I think we should sit down and talk to them." Mikoto spoke very quietly to Naruto, who in turn began blushing remembering Friday nights events. Her parents where never going to let her out of their sights again. With a heavy sigh and her eyes in her socked feet, rolling her right ankle she nodded. She knew Mikoto had the best intensions at heart, Naruto had known the woman her entire life after all.

"Okay." Naruto mumbled weakly. Mikoto gave the fragile girl a soft smile and touched her cheek as she made her way into the Uzumaki household.

"Naruto!" Haku called out excitedly running toward her new friend with a huge grin. "You'll never guess what we are doing tonight! Naru- hey, is something wrong?" Haku looked at the crying girl standing in driveway.

"So-sorry-"Naruto laughed sadly wiping the tears off her cheeks. "What are we doing tonight, Haku?" Naruto asked giving the other girl the brightest smile she could.

Haku smiled warmly at her. "My boyfriend and his band got a gig tonight! Wanna go see them preform Naru?" Naruto brightened up.

"That's amazing! I'm so there, when is it?"

"It's tonight starting at eight. They won't be playing until closer to eleven, but we can go, and enjoy the other bands that are playing as well." Haku explained excitedly. "Zabuza said he can pick us up in a couple hours and let us do some shopping for the prefect outfits! He said he's buying!"

"Awesome! You're boyfriend sounds majorly cool!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Haku's hand and began for the front door.

"Naruto!" Her mother yelled throughout the house has she stepped through the front door. Haku looked wide eyed at Naruto and Naruto looked wide eyed back.

"Yes, mother?" Naruto yelled back, and Minato stepped out of the living room into the front den.

"Oh, you're mother is just growing impatient." He explained ushering the girls into the living room.

"Oh! You have a friend over!" Kushina blushed scratching the back of her head.

"Mikoto, Mom, Dad, this is Haku, the girl that found me in the bathroom a few weeks ago." The adults all gave a hello to the timid girl beside Naruto. "Haku this is my mother, the radiant, and maybe more mischievous than me, Kushina Uzumaki." Haku smiled and greeted Kushina. "The Mayor of our beautiful city, and more importantly, my father, Minato Namikaze." Naruto introduced him, and Haku smiled with a bow. "Last, but not least, Married to the business typhoon, and head of the city's police force, mother of the schools heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha, the graceful Mikoto Uchiha." Haku was a little shocked, but smiled and said a simple "hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Haku said with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is all ours." Minato said with a friendly smile.

"Makoto said there is something you need to tell us about." Kushina questioned her daughter.

"Well, you see, mom… you know how Kiba, Suigetsu, and I all throw crazy awesome parties after out basketball game?" Naruto explained and her parents sighed.

"I'm the mayor, and I allow my underage daughter and her underage friend to throw teenage parties with underage drinking." Minato said disapproving of himself.

"You're chill, dad, so no worries." Naruto said comforting her father, who in turn just shook his head waiting for his crazy teenager to go on.

"I had a date to this party, and it was with a guy I've been crushing on forever. I decided to go with him despite Sasuke's warnings." Naruto's eyes fell, and Haku took Naruto's hand in comfort. The parents waited for the climax of this story looking from the two girls standing in front of them to Mikoto, who clearly knew what had happened. "If Sasuke hadn't found me when he did, I-I-I… ummm… Probably would have been raped." Minato slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it, and Kushina had jumped up and hugged her daughter closely to her.

"Who was it?" Minato snarled under his breath.

"Neji Hyuga, Fugaku does business with his uncle." Mikoto explained to her friends.

"But nothing actually happened, Sasuke heard me screaming along with Kiba, and Suigetsu. Sasuke managed to pull Neji off of me in time! I'm fine really. I was just shook up, and decided to sleep over at the Uchiha's." Naruto explained quickly has she noticed her father as her began to dial on this phone.

"There is no way I'm letting this little boy get away with harming my baby girl in such a manner" Minato explained harshly, and continued dialing on his phone and stepping out of the room. Kushina gave her daughter a strong nodded before nodding to Mikoto. They followed her father into the office.

"I sure know how to make a real mess, don't I?" Naruto mumbled and Haku giggled.

"It's not your fault; you just seem to have a black cloud following you these days. Nothing some new cloths and milk shakes can't fix, with a side of rocking local bands." Haku explained sitting with Naruto on the coach.

Naruto sighed listening to the adult not so quite bickering. "Haku let's get out of here." Naruto suggested. Haku looked confused.

"Don't you think that would start a panic?"

"Naw, they know me when it comes to things like this. Sometimes I just need to take a step back." Naruto said walking out the front door; Haku raised and followed her friend out the door, on her way out grabbing Naruto's cell phone for her.

0-O-o-o-O-0

After walking for a little while, Haku managed to get through to her boyfriend's cell. Turns out her lazy boyfriend had been up all night practicing for tonight's show with his band, Mist, which he was busy sleeping, forgetting his promise to take the girls out shopping. He offered to come pick them up, but Haku told him it was alright, and that the girls where almost to their apartment anyway.

"You baka! We are two streets away from the apartment; that drive would have been helpful half an hour ago! Honestly, learn to pick up the phone when I call, and stop staying up all night if you are unable to function properly in the morning. Sheesh." Naruto had been quite most of the walk, she seemed deep in thought, though she had giggled to herself listening to Zabuza and Haku bicker over the phone. Haku sighed giving up and hung up the phone before reaching in her pocket.

"Naruto, I grabbed your phone before we left, here." Naruto had just merely nodded in thanks to Haku when she has handed the phone to her. Naruto checked it, she sighed seeing she had missed three text messages.

"You know Haku, being popular is hard. Boys keep blowing up my phone!" Naruto said with a grin showing her the names of the people who had left her a message. Haku giggled.

"You better get back them, unless you feel like playing hard to get." Haku joked back, glad to have Naruto finally seem to lighten up. Naruto laughed a little and began replaying.

_DOGBREATH: Naru-chii! I need your presence sometime this week, there is this super cool contest for music mixing, and you know I make my best remixes with you around. Get back to me ASAP!_

A tear almost ran down her face at the thought of being in Kiba's room with him, like old times. Would she be able too after what had happened with Neji? She sure hoped so, for Naruto her best memories are in that bedroom. Of course she'd suck it up if it would honestly help her friend out.  
><em><br>Naru: Awe, my little mutt misses me! Kawaii! Chuuu~~~~_

_Suigetsu-Senpai: If you're ever feeling lonely when your parents are out of town, just give me a shout, and we can plan a pig-out gaming night._

Naruto would be forever thankful to this guy, even though he was bluntly in love with her, and she had turned him down, he was still there for her whenever she needed a friend. Of course he only showed this side to her, and Kiba had no idea how caring Suigetsu really was. The three of them made a great team.__

_Naru: D'awwwe thanks you. SENPAI YOU NOTICED ME!_

_Sasuke Teme: Is my mother at your place? I've been trying to track her down for hours._

Naruto deadpanned at this message, than again this is the first time Sasuke had ever messaged her. She didn't really know what she should have expected, but she couldn't help, but to feel disappointed.__

_Naru: Yeah, she made me tell my parents about Friday night. -_-; (Displeased)_

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Haku yelled as Naruto walked into a wall.

"Ouch!" Naruto hissed as she fell backward rubbing the sore spot on her forehead as wolf whistles came from her phone, she'd have to kill Kiba for changing her ringtone again. Not bother standing up she smiled a goofy grin at Haku and collected her phone.

"You should be more careful; you walked into the side of my apartment building." Haku said offering the girl a hand. Naruto gave Haku the one second hand sign.

"This is probably Sasuke; he was looking for his mother. I can't hurt myself sitting on the ground."

_Sasuke Teme: Yeah, I located her an hour ago, but where are you? They are going nuts looking for you!_

_Naru: Oh, look my phone is about to die, Sayōnara!_

With that Naruto turned off her phone. __

0-O-o-o-O-0

It took a few tries, but after the girls fought with Zabuza to get him up, and out of bed. Mostly Zabuza gave up because he was tired of Haku's "bitching" as he put it. Despite the bickering, and the consent complaints made about one another, they were a really sweet couple. Naruto could clearly tell the two have been through a lot together, and deeply cared for the other. She could see the self-sacrifice they both undergo to make the other one happy and the others goals and wants come true. They were two completely different people, both imperfect, and both refused to give up on the other. In Naruto's eyes she was looking at the prefect relationship, only because it was clearly unperfected on the surface. The way the two watched each other, and the tones of their voices, even while yelling at the other, there was true rare emotion of love there. It was the first time, since watching her own parents, she was envious she didn't have someone that meant so much to her in her life. Even though there was a flame of jealously in her, she was generally happy her new friend had someone so special to her in her life.

"Why don't you kiss, make up, tell the other how much you love them, and let Zabuza jump in the shower so he can drive us to the mall?" Naruto suggested under the heated argument. They bother stopped mid-argument to look at Naruto, both seemingly to have forgotten they were not alone.

Haku smiled at her friend and kissed Zabuza on the cheek with a loud "Mmmwwaa!" and told him "You smell like road kill, go shower." Before joining her friend on the beat up second hand coach in the living room/ kitchen area of the small run-down apartment. 

"I love you, you hatful thing." Zabuza said before disappearing into the bathroom, he shouted out the door. "Make yourself useful and make me something to eat!" Haku sighed smiling at Naruto before walking over the kitchen to make her boyfriend a sandwich.

"You know, you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen next to my mother and father." Naruto admitted, making Haku blush.

"Th-thank you, Naruto." Haku stammered before consuming herself in the art of sandwich making.  
>0-O-o-o-O-0<p>

Zabuza drove them to the local mall, and gave Haku his credit card, and gave them a two hundred dollar limit. It should be enough for both girls to get "foxy new cloth" as Zabuza put it and something for dinner. Naruto thanked him and Haku gave him a sweet little kiss before exiting the car. Zabuza made it very clear to the girls to be ready to be picked up at five, so they can go back to the apartment to be ready to head to the club around seven.

"No worries, man, I'm not much of a mall person anyways. I'll have your girlfriend out the door and waiting for you." Naruto promised making Zabuza laugh.

"Good luck with that." And with that he pulled the car in gear and drove off, leaving the two teenage girls to their own vices.

0-O-o-o-O-0

It was about Ten pm, and everything in the room pulsed with life as the crowd screamed and sang along with their favourite songs. The lights where flashy, and the music was loud. So loud it at first hurt your eardrums. It was a Sunday night, even with school, and for most work approaching in the morning, the party did not stop. Naruto looked over at the girl beside her who seemed to be having the time of her life, feeling the energy of everyone in the club as the local bands battled, playing their best songs and covers. Naruto smiled, and continued to dance across the dance floor meeting new people, and enjoying the music. This without a doubt better than any house party her and Kiba have ever thrown.

Haku squealed as her boyfriend and his band took the stage for their round. Naruto cheered, but blushed when the bass player made eye contact with her. He had dark red hair and thick black eyeliner on. It made his stunning green eyes stand out. He was dressed mostly punk rock, and had a red tattoo on his forehead. In Naruto's eyes he was actually kind of beautiful, graceful even. The way he handled his instrument was breath taking.

Haku noticed and giggled walking towards Naruto. "He's charming, isn't he?" Haku giggled into her ear. Naruto's eyes widened like a deer caught in some head lights.

"Wh-what! I don't even know the guy!" Naruto yelled.

"I could introduce you guys, but note Gaara isn't the dating type." Haku explained and Naruto was confused.

"Well the idea of dating him never crossed my mind, honestly." Naruto defended herself, making Haku giggle more.

"Most girls, it's the first thing they thing about, other than doing the freak frack! Trust me I'm just as guilty." Haku giggled before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging her off the dance floor. 


End file.
